remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cerinia
Cerinia was a planet in a system far away from Lylat System, and was the original home to the blue vixen Krystal. Cerinia's name is not actually mentioned in-game. Nor is the fact that Krystal's entire planet was wiped out, instead only making reference to the deaths of her parents. The information about her planet actually comes from the instruction booklet for Star Fox Adventures. In Star Fox Adventures, Cerinia was reported to have been doomed to an unknown calamity. The only known survivor is Krystal, who originally came to Dinosaur Planet searching for answers to the destruction of her homeworld. 'Overview' Absolutely nothing is known about the planet's environment, history, its overall natives and respective cultures, as well as its true fate. It is, however, far from Lylat. This is because Cerinia is referred to only once in the beginning of Star Fox Adventures, and is never mentioned again. It is currently unknown whether Krystal herself is still interested in investigating the fate of the planet. Krystal and her family may have been of high status on Cerinia; this is implied by the various symbols and tattoos decorating Krystal's clothing and herself, as well as by her mystical Staff and gold-white clothing. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' In Star Fox Pentalogy, Cerinia is the new eighth stage in Star Fox: Assault. The planet's destruction was revealed that the Gorgon fired its hyper-beam at the planet due to the Aparoid infection. It was mentioned in the opening cinema of Star Fox 64 when Fox stated that Krystal was the survivor of her doomed planet. ''Mission 8. Cerinia; Krystal's Homeworld: Aparoid Corruption Manual description :“''The only survivor of her doomed home planet of Cerinia, Krystal roams the galaxy in search of answers. When a distress call takes her to a small planet in the Lylat system, Krystal suspects that she may finally be drawing closer to the truth...” :—''Star Fox Adventures'' Instruction Booklet 'Theory' *While unconfirmed, Krystal's reaction when she saw a certain mysterious figure shortly before being trapped inside the crystal in the Krazoa Palace implies that Andross may have some part in causing Cerinia's doom. It is possible that he did so and left Krystal as the survivor because he needed her power to use the power of the Krazoa Spirits to revive himself (and therefore only needed a different villain to become powerful enough to invade Dinosaur Planet in order to get both Fox McCloud and Krystal releasing Krazoa Spirits). Another theory could be that Cerinia had spiritual energy akin to that of Dinosaur Planet, and that he attempted resurrecting himself there first, but failed and it resulted in the planet's destruction. A crucial plot-point of Star Fox Adventures was that Sauria was in danger of exploding and needed to be stabilized by the energy of the SpellStones and Krazoa. The idea that Andross was responsible for Cerinia's destruction is further supported by the fact that Krystal seems to stop searching for answers to the demise of her home as soon as Fox kills him (apparently for good) and Sauria is saved, as well as Krystal's odd aggressive reaction towards the Krazoa God (Andross) upon it being unveiled. *How Krystal escaped her planet's apparent destruction is also unconfirmed; however, the events of Star Fox Adventures do show her being able to pilot her own ship, which she uses to reach the Great Fox in order to thank Fox for her rescue. Whether this same ship is what she used to escape Cerinia and reach Dinosaur Planet is unknown, though the same model of ship was seen in SharpClaw possession during the capture of Prince Tricky. Thus opens up two possibilities - it either belonged to Krystal and was found and briefly taken control of by the SharpClaw during her imprisonment at Krazoa Palace (which implies that it was indeed how she escaped Cerinia), or it was given to Krystal as thanks for her attempt to save the planet to replace her original one. Category:Planets Category:Destroyed Planets